


壳

by lifoue_Sui



Category: Hermitage Strange Case Files
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifoue_Sui/pseuds/lifoue_Sui
Summary: 触手x店主  送书人x店主  请注意避雷（？）





	壳

**Author's Note:**

> 快乐意识流 懒得查bug我好累

关于自主加班结束之后发生的事 之二

没有什么逻辑的东西我已经放弃思考了

他从自己的躯体里看外面的东西，而躯体本身并不属于他，他被装在躯体里的某个壳里，他没有实体，摸不到壳的边界。借用着五感认知外界，躯体不属于他，他只是被放进去的。只是收集信息然后借别人的脑子处理信息而已。躯体的供应结束，没有任何的反馈和刺激，意识却依然活着，依然被装在那个壳里，会结束吗？

——

胃痛曾经成功地把他从睡眠中拉出来过一次，半夜里疼得冷汗直冒，脱力的感觉几乎没办法起身。  
而第二次虽然清醒过来，但是几乎不是因为胃痛。视野被剥夺，柔软的没有温度的东西覆在自己眼睛上，应该说，和自己体温相同的东西。  
店主花了一会儿感受到自己的四肢，已经被固定得没有挣扎的可能，黏液干结在皮肤上的地方有些发痒。和之前遇到的异型生命体又有些不同，这次的显然更加聪明。完全没留下能给自己反抗的力气，不合常理的刺激下，光是忍住不叫出声就已经花掉了所有精力——小猫还在楼上。

和上次抓不起来的沥青泥巴不一样，卷住双腿的东西触感算不上糟糕，但被人剥夺了主动权的非常令人不爽。没有可以躲避的地方，他甚至不知道这是什么东西，为什么没有直接捅穿自己的脏器。

对事情刚开始时完全没有记忆，不过也同样免去了为此感到耻辱的过程。身体被从外到内的不断被打开冲撞，非人的长度造成了下腹里不合常理的绞痛。他突然感激把自己的眼睛蒙住，如果真的看见自己的小腹被触肢顶得凸起，恐怕要羞耻得当场昏过去。

内壁几乎能感受到上面的每一处突起和前端的形状，身体深处被异物胡乱折腾的体验实在是令人不想再来一次，大约经过了不短时间，连穴口的异物感都已经麻木，疼痛提醒着自己尚且没有死去。

下意识痉挛着想要蜷起自己反而被触肢卷住，迎接了下一次的冲撞。店主毫无预兆地惊叫起来，然后变成了情难自已的呜咽，泪水流进了耳廓，触肢凑上来试探着耳道，后穴被触肢捣弄发出咕啾咕啾的水声，黏腻的液体流到尾椎骨的地方洇成一片。

只想由着神经被撕成碎片，完全不想再抵抗疼痛，脊背发凉，五感几乎开始模糊。多么残忍的死法……小猫大概明天会看到被折磨而死的老师......已经完全没办法思考任何事情了……感觉会从身体中间裂开....好想吐......

在店主反应过来之前，触肢放下了他的胯骨，带出粘稠的液体，温热地倒流出来。深处还感觉有一下一下的钝痛，似乎还有东西在里面顶动，除了粘液的声音，他只能听到自己乱七八糟的喘息，肋骨还不至于受伤但是连呼吸也都带着疼痛，只要不故意动作些什么，还不至于疼得睡不着。店主抱着肚子缩成一团，像某种穴居动物。

那东西并没有离开，大概只是在想接下来该怎么做。疼痛缓解之后带来的是疲劳，大脑渐渐空白，不存在的温暖感觉让店主很快变得昏昏沉沉，他只希望能好好睡一觉——就算是带着这些粘液。触肢放开了店主的眼睛，但他并没有要恢复聚焦的迹象，依然混沌一片，双唇微张，凌乱地喘息着。即使身上没有被束缚也不考虑逃脱，好像就要这么昏睡过去。把一切抵抗在梦境外面。

双腿被曲折起来，暴露出刚刚被摧残过的地方，在完全放松的时候带着粘液的触肢再次扩开肉穴钻了进去，一点点被扩开的感觉鲜明得可怕，他恐惧得发抖，四肢都被固定起来不容他挣扎。没有意料中的疼痛，臀部仿佛经历了一个没有实感的噩梦，刚刚发生过的只是一个谬误。它缓缓蠕动着，被完全打开过一次的地方已经没有任何拒绝的能力，下意识的抽动和收紧只能带来不必要的刺激。

更像是把目标攻击到失去抵抗的能力之后再进行研究的行为。好在没有流血，这是店主庆幸的感觉，触肢在自己体内的部分缓缓动作着，膨起的部分抵在摄护腺上，他完全没有一副先前的拒绝被侵入的姿态，只是在担心会有怎样令自己羞耻的反应，连自己都不甚熟悉的地方被异物彻底侵入，

腰部的肌肉一直痉挛着，还有缓解不了的疼痛。先前甬道深处的绞痛感已经麻木得想不起来了，店主觉得自己身在一团桃子味的蓬松棉花糖里，靠近自己身体的部分在融化。自己的内部也在一起融化，困倦而温暖的感觉总是让人很快放松，触肢开始慢慢动作的时候，店主快要堕入无意识的深渊。

“教授，现在就寝是否有些为时过早。”  
令人厌恶的声音说着毫无善意的话，沙发上的人勉强打起精神。  
那是个陈述句而不是疑问句，丝毫没有准备征求店主的意见。令人厌恶的家伙显然又找到了借尸还魂的办法，站在屋里一声不吭地指挥他的朋友侵犯自己，没准还录下了全过程。果然似曾相识的的触感自己早已在天台见识过了。

“恶劣的品味，这又是什么......新的仪式吗？”  
“不，某些遗留的冲动带来一时的事情罢了。结束之后我自会离开。”

讨厌的说辞，好像他自己说得一口漂亮话而自己就能轻松一样。“还没结束吗……”店主的声音听起来都充满了疲倦与不安，显然是弱势的一方。送书人的眼睛隐藏在帽檐的阴影中“如您所见，目前还没有。”

“....你就不能转过去吗.....”  
送书人没有回应他的要求，毫无表示地注视着店主的眼睛，不表现出任何情感或是意愿。店主突然觉得像被街上橱窗里见过的木雕猫头鹰的眼睛盯着。

下身的感觉像某种暖意泛上来，却更加激烈和舒适。没有思考正确与否的能力，店主抓住了一只触肢只是想找个借力的地方，它扭动了几下便安分地被捏着。

眼前的东西模糊成了大片大片的光影色彩，自己好像得了精神疾病，对认知出现了障碍。完全由着后穴里的东西顶动，毫无顾忌地发出满足的偎叹和喘息，生理性的泪水充满眼眶，店主扬起脖颈像小动物一样发出呜呜的喉音。

被填满的感觉不是酸胀也没有疼痛，温暖而充实，店主甚至伸出手臂想要揽住这一团姑且能够称为东西的物体。它学得很快，学会了在抚慰内里的同时亲吻店主的下颌和耳侧，学会拨弄敏感的乳尖，学会让他在此刻高声呻吟出来。

像是被咬了一口一样...漫长的...甜腻舒缓的痛苦，只希望能咬得再深一点，替代令人不能自拔的疼痛。触肢的动作循序渐进，店主随着它的抽动而难以自持得勃起了，想要伸下去的手被制止，触肢带着多余的粘液开始抚慰柱体，它尚且还没学会抱有恶意的技巧，只是简单地给深陷着的某人带去快乐。他感觉棉花糖融化殆尽后的糖液快要溺毙自己，挣扎着想要浮上去却被拽住了脚踝往深处拖。吞咽更多之后再也不想做无谓的挣扎。

能感受到的内壁一阵毫无前兆的抽紧，喉间的声音被压抑成了一个短短的单音节，店主的液体被混合在了粘液之间。送书人没有理会店主的“想抽烟”的需求，凑到近前，和他的毫无威慑力的目光相接，“人们总是为了他们的希望而活。”  
“在我自裁之前......要找到能把你这个东西斩草除根的办法。”

并没有得到回答，形体奇异的物体退去，只留下了送书人手里的一条，  
“喂喂...我还没被弄死已经是奇迹了......好歹体谅下老年人的腰…...”店主没有挣脱送书人捏住脚踝的手，只是换了个姿势靠在沙发里，双手已经支撑不住体重。“别盯着我了…没什么让你好看的......”可恶的是送书人的面皮像一张白板，没什么能从上面获得的信息，现在还一言不发......难道是傻了吗....

形状温和的触肢被塞进了店主的后穴，是被店主看着它一点点分开肉壁，黏液从缝隙里被挤出来，然后抵到最深处，除了违和之外没有太多感觉，大概是刚刚的动作过于粗暴，现在反而...“我说啊……”店主伸手去挡他的眼睛，“你就没什么感想吗？”

送书人握住他的手腕，“您指什么？”店主意识到他不是走神，只是单纯地一直看着自己，也完全没有草率结束这件事的意思。手腕被压在头顶，并不是需要担心被撕裂的大小，只是触肢的凸起实在是不能让人好受，被主导者故意刮蹭着摄护腺的所在，后腰下意识收紧，只是让官能刺激更加分明而已。

“别碰那里....”更像是无意识的呓语，奶酪的孔洞被填满，某种从未出现的东西被创造然后根植在意识里，把哪里改造成一块形状规整的蜂巢。甜美而丰裕。

到处又酸又热，被其他不属于自己的东西填满的感觉又来了，血管里流淌着融化的糖浆，正侵蚀着其他骨肉。有弹性的东西蹭着内壁，不是折辱也不是凌虐，店主几乎快要显露出沉溺迷醉的状态，一部分靠在沙发上，一部分在绵密柔软的快感里沉落，光裸的腿无意识地蹭着送书人或者是其他的什么地方，这不重要。似乎内里的某个薄壳已经破裂，被酸甜的糖液灌满了内在。

白色丝线做的壳破了一个口子，壳膜内陷下去，里面的积垢污浊被填充成糖浆。意料之外的损失。更像是熟烂多汁的桃子果肉或是深色的浆果，气味粘稠香甜厚重，壳被融化，他被明黄色的东西淹没。粉橙色和甜红色的光团冲撞交叠，然后融合。

体液的味道，革制品的味道，送书人的某种难以形容的有距离的味道，店主突然记起了明天的事宜，现在这副模样......不可能再开店了……

潮水一层一层涌来，腿被拗起，快感像粘了黏汁的纱布把他死死缠起来，不应该打开的门虚掩着，不应该进入的东西定居了，壳即使破碎殆尽，也会有新的掠夺来的内容物。

—-  
光源有些刺眼，昨天的事情完完全全回到脑子里了。店主并不指望现在还是早上。  
自己好歹完好无损地包裹在被褥里，只是赤裸着的皮肤和被单的接触有些奇怪，疼痛还提醒着时间，但是已经消弭地无足轻重了，最多是今天没办法着地。  
送书人坐在床尾，只能看到剪影。“喂......几点了......”  
“十六点刚过。”  
“没开店吗...” “挂了歇业的牌子了。”  
“小猫呢……” “来过了，然后自己走了。”  
脑子不甚清明，还想睡过去。送书人起身朝着自己转过来，发梢变成透光的白色，他嘴唇开合着，好像说了什么，店主在睡眠之中，并没有听清。

壳已经被修补，做成了白色的楔形。门已经锁好。深埋其中的东西现在尚未展露形态，但只需要一根火柴。

**Author's Note:**

> 小概率补前文的档 大概率有后续  
> 店主超绝可爱 真的


End file.
